


Toasted

by Clever_grrl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_grrl/pseuds/Clever_grrl
Summary: This ridiculously amazing thing exists:https://www.google.com/amp/www.chicagotribune.com/sports/hockey/blackhawks/ct-spt-blackhawks-jonathan-toews-toasters-20171116-story,amp.html#scso=uid_Wg51jQABQkMKVMWFTQYAyw_1:0Someone gives one to Patrick for his birthday.





	Toasted

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the toaster and, well, Sunday is Pats birthday so...this just happened.

Pat trails into the visitors locker room behind his team mates, wiping sweat from his face.

He pauses in front of his locker, seeing the brightly wrapped present about a foot square sitting on the bench.  A tag proclaims 'Happy Birthday Kaner!' with no signature. 

"Who's this from?" he asks, looking around at the half naked men around him.   He doesn't get an answer.

After showering and changing into his suit, Pat grabs the package and shoves it into his bag, unopened.  

After a few hours out celebrating their game and his birthday, Pat makes his way into his hotel room to find the corner of the package poking out of the zipper of his bag.

He pauses, jacket off and tie loose around his neck.  He walks to the bed and tugs the box out.  He has no reason to feel trepidation about opening the package, but he does.  

Pat snorts to himself and tears open the paper.   A red shiny box greats him, he pulls more of the paper free and the red resolves itself into one of the stupid charity toasters with Jonnys stupidly attractive face on it.

"Who the hell gave me this?" He mumbles.  

Pat finishes undressing, glancing back at the toaster occasionally.   Finally, he gives in and calls down to room service,  asking for some plain bread to be sent up. 

He showers again and once he's out he drops the bread into the toaster.   He waits, staring at the outline of Jonnys face on the side.  He's not really startled to find he's hard before the toast is even halfway down.

He huffs at his own ridiculesness, the crush he's been harboring for his captain front and center in his mind.

Pat slants a glare at the crimson toaster before stomping to his bag and digging a bottle of lube out.  He slathers his hand and wraps it around his hard cock.  It feels so good,  he can barely keep from jerking himself hard and fast.  But it's his birthday and instead of getting laid, he's here, jerking off to his feelings about a fucking toaster. 

He draws out the upstroke, rubbing his thumb around the head of his cock.  He grips his balls with his other hand, squeezing hard.

He settles into a slow and steady pace, rhythmically squeezing his balls and swiveling his wrist. He can feel his orgasm crashing towards him, his cock is jerking and dripping precome. 

Suddenly the toast pops up with a sharp sound,  Kaner jerks and comes across his fist,  eyes fixed on the darkened outline of jons face peering a him from the toasted bread.  

Pat sighs and tries to catch his breath. After a few minutes he cleans up, rolling his eyes at himself.  

As he's falling asleep, the last thing he sees is the reflection of red across the room.

\----------------------------

Pat climbs onto the team bus the next morning, bag slung over his shoulder and munching on peanut butter toast.

Jon looks up at him and smirks

"Glad you liked it. "

Pat can feel his face burning as he slumps into his seat.  A moment later her slants a look over at Jonny,  receiving a bold wink in return.

"Maybe you should come over and try it out?" he asks

"You know I don't eat bread Peeks."

Pat leans across the aisle, voice low...heart pounding...if he was wrong about this...

"I'm sure we can figure out something for you to ...eat." he says

"Sounds like a plan." Jon agrees grinning wide.

"Happy birthday Pat."


End file.
